Meeting the family
by Beatlemaniac45
Summary: Jack meets Rhiannon for the first time, but are Ianto's plans as innocent as they seem?


"ok, fine. See you tomorrow Rhi," I sighed, putting down the phone and turning to face the hands on my shoulders. "Who was that?" asked the familiar american voice from behind me.

I sighed again, rubbing my forehead uncomfortably, "my sister," I informed Jack, "we're going to dinner with her tomorrow. She seemed desperate to meet you." "Oh, only, what's the problem?" I began panicking at this, "er, what problem Jack?" I asked with a shaky laugh, combing my fingers through my hair, "I know you too well to believe that..." Jack replied firmly, "OK, fine. The problem is that she, she, she still thinks I'm straight. I'm unwilling to tell her because I'm not sure how she'll react. And she thinks you're a girl. She also doesn't know your my boss. What am I going to do Jack?" I whispered unhappily, wishing the floor would just swallow me whole.

I continued fearfully, "what if they're right Jack? What if I am just a heartless aresehole?" "Your sister said that to you?" Jack asked sincerly, his voice trembling with anger, "no," I admitted, "but the people I used to call 'friends' did, and I am fearful of hers..."

 **The next day**

Me and Jack were walking down to Rhiannon's, hand in hand. Jack was muttering something along the lines of, "why the fuck did I let myself get talked into this?" Over and over, and I was doing remarkably well at ignoring him completely.

I was wearing a tuex I had found at the back of my wardrobe and Jack? Well Jack was sulking because of the clothes he had been forced into. Jack was wearing a sock-stuffed bra with a frilly white blouse, a lemon coloured sleeveless jacket, an (also yellow) mini-skirt, six inch heels he couldn't walk in and a tonne of make-up.

It was understandable why he was unhappy at the outfit picked out by the girls from the deepest darkest corners of there own clothes storage spaces. And I was making sure I had plenty of blackmail material. Jack also had a bag of his own clothes because no matter what, he was not going home dressed like that... when we arrived, Rhi wrapped her arms around me. "Little brother. Glad to see you finally decided to show me that you're not dead! And you must be Jack. Ianto talks about you all the time. Erm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed like a girl?" Rhiannon enqired. I was prepared for the quivering response from Jack: seeing him like this made it totally worth it... "Ianto Jones, what the fuck have you done to my dignity?" Roared the American angrily. I merely grinned in reply, "you won't stay mad at me for long though Jack!" He humphed and turned his back to me, asking my older sister where the bathroom was, and then kissing her fully on the lips in a vain attempt to make me jealous: I was laughing so hard I barely noticed.

As soon as he was he was out of earshot, Rhiannon was onto me; "Ianto, what did you do?" She asked sternly. "I told him you wanted to meet him," "which I did," Rhi cut in, "stop interrupting. I also told him you thought I was straight and this was the only way you'd still like me after," Rhiannon muttered something about it being Jack that wouldn't like me, but I ignored her, "and he totally feel for it the minute I switched on the puppy dog eyes!" I grinned, helpless with laughter once more. "I can't help it. You're just so adorable when you do that!" Murmured Jack from behind me, now rubbing circles into my back possessively (only Jack could do that so absentmindedly, while being so possessive) I turned around to face him and was about to say something along the lines of 'sorry' when I actually saw him.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, similar to mine, and had actually combed his hair down for once. "See what I do for your brother, even when he drags me into the middle of town in an ugly skirt with no logical reason!" Jack told my sister smugly. "He has also saved my life many times, has somehow stayed loyal to me even after Lisa and is sweet and romantic even though he is Jack Harkness. I don't know what I ever saw in any other lover..."

 **Thought it might be a good way to end it? As always, Read and review. Reviews make me happy, even criticism (but not flames) it doesn't take long. Please?**


End file.
